


On Ice

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: Steve convinces you to come down to the frozen quarry





	On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “I hope you break your ass on that ice.”

“You know the quarry freezes over this time of year?” Steve came crashing into your locker, a smile on his face that read as pure excitement.

“Sounds a little dangerous, don’t you think?” You asked him, shutting your locker so that you could look at him.

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “As if you don’t live and breathe for dangerous, [Y/N].”

“Dangerous as in, oh, I can get high off this. Not dangerous as in, I might die!” You playfully punched him on the shoulder.

“You’ve never been on the ice before, have you?” Steve’s grin picked up.

You shook your head ‘no’ but you knew Steve was about to convince you to join him in his winter adventure.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Steve placed his hands on your shoulders and shook you emphatically.

You rolled your eyes at him. “Fine, but if I die, I’m blaming you.”

He pressed his lips together. “That’s fair.”

* * *

Steve stepped onto the ice, which seemed solid underneath him but you weren’t convinced. “Look! It’s totally fine.” He spun around on the spot, using the ice to help him spin better.

“I’m not going on that.” You crossed your arms and stood at the edge of the ice.

“[Y/N], if you do this, I’ll let you touch my hair.” He winked at you as he walked towards you, arms out in an attempt to get you to come to him.

“You let me do that anyway, you just don’t admit it to anyone.”

He shushed you dramatically before reaching you entirely. Steve gently pulled you onto the ice which you expected you crack and crumble beneath you, but it was sturdy as a rock.

“See, I’ve got you.” He grinned and kissed you on the cheek before letting you go so that you could find your balance.

“Didn’t a kid die in here last year or something?” You asked, holding your hands out in front of your in preparation for you falling on the slippery ice.

“No, that was a fake. They tried to make it seem like it was another kid but Hopper said it had stuffing.” Steve didn’t seem phased by what he just said, but then again, he’s probably had a long time to think about it.

“Why do I still live here?” You asked sarcastically, finally trying to actually walk on the ice instead of standing still. It was difficult at first but you got the hang of it.

“Because your favourite person in the entire world lives here, naturally.” Steve put his hands on his hips and it took everything you had not to laugh at him.

“John Travolta moved in?” You looked at him in shock but then burst into a fit of laughter.

He shook his head at you. “You’re awful. I hope you break your ass on that ice.” Sarcasm tinged his voice.

“Shut up, you love me, Steve.”

“Of course, I do. Now, let’s have some fun.”

He grabbed your hand and pulled you around him so that you slid on the ice. You were certain you’d trip or fall, but his grip on you meant that your balance was evened out. The two of you spent a while just messing around on the ice, you got used to the feeling of the ice underneath you.

“Hey, look Steve. It’s snowing!” You held your hands out around you, catching tiny snowflakes in your hands.

You turned to Steve who looked absolutely awestruck with a dumb grin on his face. “[Y/N], I love you so much, you can’t even begin to understand.”

You went over to Steve and brushed some snow out of his hair. “I think I do.”


End file.
